l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Riardon d'Cealis (Walking Dad)
Summary Fluff Description: Riardon is tall and looks very athletic, but he somewhat lacks the natural grace of other eladrins. His hair is silver and his eyes a vibrant blue. Background: A bit clumsy (for a eladrin), but strong and quick-minded, Riardon joined the imperial forces at an early age. He is not the most charismaic leader, but the soldiers respected and trusted his superior tactics and his willingnes to stand with them in melee against the strongest foes. While he has some talent for arcane magic, it is rather untrained. Hooks: Prooving his abilities to himself and to the Imperium. Kicker: He left the imperial army after being forced to sacrifice some good soldiers for a bad tactic of his commander. Math Attributes Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses +5 vs. Charms Hit Points Surges per Day 9 (Class 7 + Con 1 + Feat 1) Senses and Reactions Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Class Features Battlefront Leader, Commanding Presence (Tactical Presence), Inspiring word Racial Features Eladrin Education (Perception), Eladrin Weapon Proficiency, Eladrin Will, Fey Origin, Trance, Feystep Skills Languages Common, Elven Feats Arcane Initiate, Armored Warlord, Tactical Inspiration, Versatile Expertise (Heavy Blade / Spear), Eladrin Soldier Regional Benefits Equipment Normal load: 190 lb. Tracking Treasure *'Starting Gold:' 14 gp **Initial amount was 100 gp. **Spent 86 gp in character creation. *'The Sibylline Idol (Judge covaithe)' **Gold: 332 gp + 1 healing potion instead of 50 gold. **Longsword Sunblade +1 **Sylvan Hide +1 *'Hey! That's Not Wayne's Basement! (DM: H.M.Gimlord, Judge: Ozymandias79)' **Gold: 178 gp **Cloak of the Walking Wounded +1 Level 4 **lost one healing potion **buying 3 healing potions for 150 gp **selling standard hide and longsword for 9 gp *'Land Ho! FWBTHW (DM:H.M.Gimlord,Judge:Ozymandias79) ' **Gold: 254 gp *'Land Ho! 2 (DM: H.M.Gimlord, Judge: Ozymandias79)' **Gold: 525 gp *'Land Ho! 3 (DM: H.M.Gimlord, Judge: Ozymandias79)' **Gold: 233 gp *'Land Ho! 3 (DM: H.M.Gimlord, Judge: Ozymandias79)' **various items and 862 gold. Confirmation and details are here: here XP *The Sibylline Idol (Judge covaithe) **1849 XP ***Time: Sept 9 - Oct 9 = 1 month = 104 xp ea. ***2nd level major quest = 125 ea. ***2nd level puzzle = 125 ea. ***First adventure half = cannot find link, but total is confirmed by Judge covaithe *Hey! That's Not Wayne's Basement! (DM: H.M.Gimlord, Judge: Ozymandias79) **1168 XP *** total XP and time XP confirmed by judge in above post *Land Ho!FWBTHW (DM:H.M.Gimlord,Judge:Ozymandias79) **785 XP *** total XP and time XP confirmed by judge in above post *Land Ho! 2(DM:H.M.Gimlord,Judge:Ozymandias79) **2985 XP *** total XP and time XP confirmed by judge in above post *Land Ho! 3(DM:H.M.Gimlord,Judge:Ozymandias79) **566 XP *** total XP and time XP confirmed by judge in above post *Land Ho! 4(DM:H.M.Gimlord,Judge:Ozymandias79) **2039 XP *** total XP and time XP confirmed by judge in above post *Land Ho! 5(DM:H.M.Gimlord,Judge:Ozymandias79) **4364 XP *** total XP and time XP confirmed by judge in above post *Land Ho! 6(DM:H.M.Gimlord,Judge:Ozymandias79) **5017 XP *** total XP and time XP confirmed by judge in above post Changes *Changed feat gained wizard pore scorched burst to cold cloud (2nd level overhaul). *Changed at-wills Viper's Strike and Wolf Pack Tactics to Commander's Strike and Opening Shove. *Retrained Lead the Attack to Calculated Assault. *Added the Toughness feat as well as the utility power, Aid the Injured. *Added Steel Monsoon Power and Cloak of the Walking Wounded Level 4 item * Retrained Commander's Strike to Directing Strike. Added level bonuses. Added Tactical Inspiration feat. Added +1 to Str and Int * Retrained Aid the Injured to Arcane Mutterings. Added Stand the Fallen daily power. * Retrained Combat to Battlefront Leader * Retrained Toughness to Armored warlord. Added Lion's Roar encounter power. Added Improved Defenses Feat * Added Warlord's Favor Daily power. Judge Comments Approval 1 Approved by covaithe Approval from --renau1g Approval 2 Approval from Dunamin (In addition to Cov's points): 1. Please include Class Features and Racial Features in the math section. 2. Math > Skills. Armor check penalty has not been included in any skills (remember to apply it both in math and summary). 3. Math > Feat. Added Arcane Initiate. 4. Equipment. Calculated and noted total weight of gear and normal load carrying capacity. 5. Summary > Skills > Diplomacy. Corrected from +5 to +7. Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from --renau1g *Removed comments that no longer apply Approved Approval 2 Approval from --Ozymandias79 *Approved Level 3 Approval 1 Approved by H.M.Gimlord BTW: I see you've discovered the value of healing potions ;). Approval 2 * Summary ** You may want to include any skill that has your Armor Penalty of -1 so that you don't forget to include this in skill checks. Skills not already listed that are effected by this are Endurance, Stealth, and Thievery. This is very minor, so you have 1 approval from Kalidrev Level 4 Approval 1 Approved for Level 4 by H.M.Gimlord Approval 2 Approved for Level 4 by Ozymandias79 Level 5 Approval 1 Comments from renau1g: *Missing Free Expertise feat at level 5 Approval 2 Status Riardon has 2 approvals and is fully approved for level 1 Riardon has 2 approvals and is fully approved for level 2 Riardon has 2 approvals and is fully approved for level 3 Riardon has 2 approvals and is fully approved for level 4 Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W